Forever Midnight
by Riyukku Sayuri
Summary: All of the five friends are enrolled at Jiyuugaoka High while Tomoki is still in Jiyuugaoka Junior High. When Kouji and Izumi start to feel something awkward, will that effect their friendships? status: unfinished
1. Chapter 1: Bustle

**Forever Midnight**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Digimon

**Author's Note:** My second Kozumi fanfic! Please enjoy! Read and review! Arigato!

**Plot:** Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi, and Takuya are all in Jiyuugaoka High as freshmen while Tomoki is still in Jiyuugaoka Junior High. As Izumi and Kouji become closer together, things begin to _grow_.

**Chapter One**

**Bustle**

As a blonde haired girl skipped briskly down the high school corridor, she noticed a slender figure residing upon her locker. She hastened off to see, yet she was far from her locker. Quickly, she quickened her pace and when she finally reached there, she saw a very familiar face. The figure had messy hazel hair, golden eyes, and wore the school uniform they were to wear with a bit of red peeking from the unbuttoned gap.

"Takuya-kun!" Izumi declared, rushing over to him. "Konnichiwa Izumi-chan!" Takuya greeted, smiling at Izumi. He saw the blonde haired girl wearing a preppy black jacket, a white blouse underneath – for its collar was peeking out, a red bow tied to her jacket, and a preppy short skirt which was in a lighter black than her jacket.

"Where's Kouji-kun? I saw Kouichi and Junpei awhile before," Izumi questioned, smiling sweetly. "He said he wanted to be alone," Takuya shrugged, shifting uncomfortably in his black slacks. "I suppose the slacks aren't getting quite well with you?" she stated – almost laughed. "Eh, they're okay. So, how are you, Izumi?" Takuya replied. "Well, for the first day of school, it's quite alright," Izumi replied, smiling in a cheerful way.

This girl didn't have any friends except for the ones she'd met during her days in the digital world. On their first day of high school, all the girls would snicker at this lonely girl who relied on her own friends rather than on herself. Her self-confidence was set low, but her heart was set high. She had intensions of winning their trust and showing them she was worth more than anything else, yet they all would laugh at her and her Italian ways when truly, she was a Japanese and Italian at heart.

This boy, however, had gotten popular just in his first class. He had already been voted cutest boy of the homeroom and the females of the school were already drooling all over him while he only paid attention to the one female that counted. However, he wasn't entirely the most popular. Some of his ignorant choices had pulled him down to second, for he was in the same homeroom as his friend, Kouji.

"Takuya-kun, I think I will always be hated," Izumi whispered sadly. "Why is that?" he asked her. "I... When I say hi to one person, they merely ignore me. When I say hi to another, they follow the first person's lead. I feel so unaccepted, just like when I was in grade school. I was always unaccepted," she sighed sadly. Her eyes fell to the floor as tears began to burn in the girl's tender eyes. Her green eyes glistened as she gestured Takuya to move out of the way.

"Gomen nasai," he apologized sympathetically. She gently opened her locker door and when she did, a pile of her books fell out and made a messy pile on the floor.

"Ugh, I hate today. It was supposed to be great, but now it's so damn terrible," Izumi grumbled. "Whoa, Izumi, what?" Takuya gasped, bending down to help his friend and her books. He picked up half of her books and helped her rearrange her locker. "There. I think Kouji and I are in your next class?" Takuya thought. He simply hated the thought of Izumi being sad on the first day of school. He was no longer as immature as he was before, but more caring and understanding – especially for Izumi, who still felt neglected by the social world.

"C'mon, let's go!" Takuya said in a cheery voice, carrying his books in his strong arms. "All right," Izumi sighed, walking side-by-side with Takuya. She took careful steps and as they walked along, Izumi told Takuya that she would catch up with him later.

She stood in the empty hallway as the teachers were to assemble in five minutes. She dropped her pen and stooped down to pick it up. There, as she placed her hand to her pen, a hand had covered it before she touched it. She quickly stood up, her face flushed. The face was just too familiar for her to resist smiling – it was Kouji!

"Kouji-kun!" she shouted in amazement. He, too, was carrying his textbooks in his arms and quickly handed Izumi her pen with his free hand. "Ohayo," he said quietly. "Arigato," she replied, taking the pen. They walked together to the classroom and settled themselves down side-by-side, Izumi being in the middle.

That was when the class had started and the bustle was going on...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Ehehe, yes, odd, but I think it might be a good start! Please read and review! Domo arigato!!


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings

**Forever Midnight**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** Chappie two! Please read and review! Domo arigato!

**Chapter Two**

**Mixed Feelings**

As Izumi, Kouji, and Takuya proceeded to the cafeteria, the ever-so-popular girls began to loop their arms with Takuya and Kouji, nearly separating them from Izumi. The girls would squeal and hug them as if they were their boyfriends – especially one girl whose name is unidentified, yet goes by the nickname "Kikyo", especially because of her evil ways.

This "Kikyo" was the top popular girl of the whole school. All of her wrongdoing has only lead to fortune for her. They idolized her and prized her just with outer beauty and disclosed their hearts from one girl who really stood out – Orimoto Izumi.

"Oh Takuya-kun, where shall we sit? Somewhere peaceful?" she questioned, making it clear that Takuya was her first prime target. "No. I am going to sit with my friends, _including _Izumi-chan," Takuya replied, pulling himself away from the girls.

Quickly, Kouji did the same and they looped arms with Izumi, and headed off, and as they did, Izumi could hear a couple whisper, "How does that bitch get the sexiest guys in school?" Takuya overheard them as well and shouted angrily, "Go to hell you whores! I don't freaking care what you think of me, but you better not be whispering no crap about Izumi-chan!!"

Somehow, that turned them on and only desired the two more. "Domo arigato, Takuya-kun. It should have been I that said that, but you stood up for me. Arigato," Izumi thanked quietly.

Takuya merely grinned, being happy to assist his friend in need.

As they met up with Kouichi and Junpei, they began to talk lightly and take out their lunches, Izumi being in the middle of Kouji and Takuya. At least, before Kikyo came.

"Konnichiwa Takuya-kun, Kouji-kun," Kikyo greeted. "Oh, Kouichi-kun, konnichiwa," she said in a flirty tone. She gave a glare towards Izumi when she had taken out her nicely wrapped sandwich.

Izumi had unwrapped one fourth of the plastic wrap and was lifting her turkey sandwich to her lips when Kikyo snapped, "Yuck! Eating that will make girls fat! Especially Italian girls!" _Shut the hell up._ Izumi thought, but kept her inner voice silent. A hurt look escaped Izumi's rounded eyes as Takuya took a tiny glance at her.

"Izumi, they _don't_ make you fat, so go ahead, it's okay," Takuya said kindly. Izumi looked at Kouji and he nodded. She then looked at Junpei and Kouichi and they, too, agreed with Takuya.

Again, Izumi attempted to eat her sandwich, but yet again Kikyo said, "Ugh, you never listen do you? Do you even _want_ to be popular like me?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kouji shouted, glaring at Kikyo with piercing blue eyes. "Darling, what's the matter? Dearest, is it that dreadful Izumi that's making you angry? Come, honey, we can go over there to sit, if you'd like," Kikyo said, moving to sit upon Kouji's lap. When that was accomplished, she caressed his cheeks and wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

"It's you, you bitch! Get the hell away from us! Don't you ever call me those pathetic names ever again!" Kouji yelled furiously.

All of them glared at Kikyo, at least except for Izumi. Her sandwich was neatly set on a larger plastic wrap and laid there, unmoving. She had a small can of green tea that was unopened and neatly to her right. Her brown bag sat there, flattened out, and its paper was crumply.

"Leave us alone!" Junpei shouted. "What's your freaking problem?!" Kouichi shouted angrily, following his brother's lead. Kikyo stood up and, with total ignorance, said sweetly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Honeys!" she declared, blowing a kiss to Kouji, Kouichi, and Takuya.

_If that is all your heart desires... run for it..._her mind sang.

Then, at that very moment – under the lunch table – while Izumi sighed a happy sigh of relief, she felt Takuya take her hand and squeeze it tenderly. She looked over to him and saw him smiling a rare smile – so genuine and perfect.

Was Takuya falling in love with... I... Izumi?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Okay, yup! Meanness. XX Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!!


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt Trips

**Forever Midnight**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** Um... well, there isn't much for me to say, but well... I suppose that chapter three is a bit more confusing than chapter two!! --;; Anyways, please read and review! Domo arigato!!

**Chapter Three**

**Guilt Trips**

As Izumi began to follow up with the everyday cycle, she began to see more and more of the cruelties in the social world. High school's social world was much crueler than grade school's and much bigger to spread rumors with. Izumi had seen even some of the most popular girls fidget with the fact knowing that _they_ could be exposed by simple people as Izumi. There was one girl who wasn't afraid of any rumors whatsoever, and that one girl was Kikyo.

She was so sure of herself that she had supporting lies to support "the act". She faked things like how Kouji was her boyfriend yet acted cruelly to her to hide that fact. Or maybe that she was cheating on Kouji to be with Takuya and Kouichi. They all believed her stupid lies and none did not fall for them except for the five who were being used as part of her crazy schemes.

She made it clear that she owned the popularity. A simple welcome-back-to-school prom was going to be held, and she made it clear that one of the boys was going to be prom king and she was going to be prom queen. She had made sure that everything was set up perfectly, that Izumi would _not_ be prom queen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Izumi, are you going to the prom? Junpei-kun called awhile ago and asked me if you were going," Mrs. Orimoto questioned. "Hm? Me? Oh Oka-san, I doubt I'm going to go," Izumi sighed sadly. "And why is that, Izumi?" Mrs. Orimoto asked, coming to her daughter's side. "I... I just won't fit in. Don't worry about me. Worry about Otou-san, for he is so ill," Izumi said sadly.

Mr. Orimoto had gotten ill during the summer and was in the hospital, the doctors assuring the Orimotos that it was not cancer or anything quite so serious. However, he was weak and needed to stay at the hospital where doctors could quickly tend to him.

"Oh, Izumi, why won't you fit in?" Mrs. Orimoto questioned, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Oka-san, I just won't," Izumi said sadly. "Izumi, why is it you believe that? Just tell me," Mrs. Orimoto pushed. "Oka-san, I just won't!" Izumi said angrily, being pushed to her limit.

She quickly stomped up the stairs and entered her room. It was painted a lovely lavender color with fuchsia fuchsias. It was lovely and it contained a small bed fit for a girl of Izumi's age and size with rosy pink bed sheets, pillowcase, and quilted blanket. The room also contained a flat screen monitor and a tiny black computer. It had two small speakers and a fuchsia see-through keyboard set that also included a mouse of the same style with an oak computer desk. A rosewood desk resided on an empty corner of the room, next to a small window with fine, clean windowpanes.

Izumi dropped to her fuchsia bed, sighing heavily. _Why must my heritage ruin my life? Why must people like Kikyo live? Why? Why? Oh why?! Why was I cursed with such a life? I might as well die, but what would my friends think of me then?_ Izumi's heart cried in pain. She stared to her ceiling, where glow-in-the-dark stars hung. They weren't glowing now, but they looked awfully pretty with all of the silver glitter Izumi had sprinkled on there.

She wanted to cry, but she knew her mother would hear and surely come in, invading her privacy. So she got off of her fuchsia bed and headed toward her computer desk. Its shiny oak wood shined beautifully from the rays of sunlight that entered through the window. The windowpanes looked like shining crystals because of the yellowy sunlight that penetrated the clear glass.

"Okay, let's see... who shall I e-mail my troubles too?" Izumi asked herself. "Ah, Kouji's a good listener. I'll just e-mail him since he's not online," Izumi declared. Quickly, she got onto her e-mail system and decided to e-mail Kouji.

The letter contained:

_**Dear Kouji-kun,**_

_**Konnichiwa. I really am glad that you and Takuya have stood up for me when I could not. Are you going to the back-to-school prom? I... I might not. I suppose you could say I'll only humiliate myself. If you are going and expect me to be there, gomen nasai, for I doubt I shall go. Kikyo will make me look like some sort of moron, so I'll refrain from going and humiliating myself for good. Reply back.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Orimoto Izumi**_

Izumi sent the e-mail and looked around her room. She remembered her newly installed cordless phone. It was a lovely see-through fuchsia color with tiny fuchsias in a darker purple on it. Just then, it began to ring and she hastily picked it up.

"Konnichiwa?" Izumi answered. "Izumi? I got your e-mail," a deep voice answered. "Oh Kouji! I'm so sorry!" Izumi wailed. "Well, I can't go without you, Junpei would freak out, Kouichi would be lonely without your companionship, and Takuya would be angry since Tomoki's going to be there for our "reunion". Please don't miss it and I'm not one to really care by voicing it out," Kouji said calmly and collectively.

"Really?" Izumi questioned, tears welling in her eyes. "Hai," Kouji replied. Izumi's heart began to melt, knowing that they really would miss her if she didn't go. "Oh Kouji-kun, thank you so much for reassuring me! At first, I was going through a whole lot of guilt trips and felt so alone! So, knowing how you've matured to listen, I e-mailed you and... now I'm awfully sure I can do this! Domo arigato Kouji-kun!" Izumi cried happily.

Izumi began to sob quietly, tears of joy falling from her emerald eyes. "Kouji-kun," she sniffled. "Hm?" he replied. "Would you have the honor of helping me shop for my prom dress?" Izumi questioned hopefully. "Hai, if that is your wish," Kouji replied. "Oh domo arigato! Domo arigato!" Izumi squealed. "We shall go tomorrow! Oh domo arigato! Let's go to the Jiyuugaoka Mall right after school!" she squealed happily.

"I must go! I must tell Oka-san! Ja ne Kouji-kun and many thanks to you!" Izumi squealed delightfully. "Ja ne," Kouji replied in a happier tone.

They hung up and with that, the guilt trips for Izumi had ended and the next day they were to go shopping for a fine prom dress for Izumi. He made sure that he would bring money in case Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto could not provide, for Izumi had informed him that Mr. Orimoto was ill and unable to work.

_I'll do my best to please you, Izumi-chan. Those guilt trips you had... I had them as well. If you cannot provide for yourself, I shall provide for you..._Kouji's heart admitted honestly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Okay, yes, it is quite odd, isn't it? XD Much longer than the first two chapters, but – hopefully – it is just as pleasing! Please read and review! Domo arigato for taking the time to read my fanfic! Read and review! Domo arigato!!


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

**Forever Midnight**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Note:** Yes, it the chapters are short, and I am aware of that! Anyways, please read and review and enjoy the chappie!

**Chapter Four  
****Shopping**

After school, as Kouji promised, they headed off to Jiyuugaoka Mall, looking for a perfect gown for Izumi. However, all of the fine shops that they passed by did not seem to appeal to Izumi.

Then, they finally found a shop suitable for Izumi. It was called the "Kawaii Deluxe" which was a pricy shop, but quite worth it.

"Oh Kouji-kun, come! Let's look for a fuchsia gown!" Izumi squealed, taking Kouji's hand and leading him into the beautiful shop.

_Ah, Kouji-kun. Darling, I did not expect to see you here._

Izumi clattered through gown after gown of purple yet could not find the one she wanted until she came upon… _it_ which was also the last one in stock that – luckily – was a perfect size for Izumi.

It was a gown with shades of purple silks, two slim silk straps, and tiny silk fuchsia fuchsias sewn onto it. Also, some layers of the purple shades of silks were sheer and the rest were of a solid purple shade.

The gown glowed and gleamed beautifully in its position where a beam of light beamed down on it.

It had a soft, silky sheer sash in a gentle fuchsia color and a lavender shawl. The shawl and sash looked glittery in the beamy light.

_Ah, the most beautiful dress in this pricy store…_

Izumi touched the gown just barely with the tips of her fingers and felt its smooth silk. She lifted it down and measured it with herself, facing Kouji with twinkling eyes.

"Hm, it looks like a perfect fit," Kouji replied quietly, keeping to himself. Izumi smiled and gently put the dress over her right arm.

"Oh, what a lovely dress! I must see!" a stranger shrieked, grabbing the dress draping Izumi's arm. "Hey!" Izumi shouted in shock. "Give me that dress!" the stranger hissed. "Let go!" Izumi growled, her grasp on her gown not wavering.

A clerk overheard and came to the gown's rescue, shouting, "Stop! Stop!" Kouji then stepped up to the plate explaining, "This woman was going to take the dress from my friend, Izumi-chan. She had reached for the dress first and was going to buy it."

The clerk kindly asked the stranger to leave, but she did not. Instead, she removed the black hood that was draping over her face, revealing a delicate yet evil face.

"Kikyo!" Izumi shouted, clutching her gown. "Izumi, so nice to see you," Kikyo hissed in a mocking tone. She glared at Izumi evilly. "Ma'am, I need you to leave," the clerk said forcefully but kindly.

He grabbed Kikyo gently and dragged her out of the store. That was when Izumi had noticed the fuchsia slippers that resided at the bottom of the shelf, the second part to the outfit. Carefully, she picked up the delicate slippers and was amazed that they were a perfect fit.

Kouji then came to her side with a tiny lavender purse. "Oh Kouji! Domo arigato!" Izumi cried, tears welling in her glassy emerald eyes. Izumi held the silky gown, fuchsia slippers, and tiny purse in her right hands and heaved them to the checkout counter.

The lady in charge hissed in a gruff voice, "That'll be a thousand yen." Izumi could only fish out five hundred, and so Kouji tossed another five hundred onto the white checkout counter.

The gruff lady counted the yen and handed Izumi the bag and receipt, reading one of the ripped magazines that sat on one of the clean white shelves behind the counter.

Izumi nodded her head in thanks, although the lady didn't really pay any attention, and walked out with Kouji from the fancy store and gruff lady residing behind the checkout counter.

"Oh Kouji-kun, domo arigato for helping me pay for this! How can I ever pay you back? With Otou-san ill and all… I just… I just am so thankful!" Izumi squealed. She looked at Kouji with sweet angel eyes.

"It was only what my Oka-san would have wanted me to do," Kouji replied honestly, taking Izumi's bag into his own free hand.

"Oh, but Kouji, you truly didn't have to do what you did. You could have just… kept the yen for yourself," Izumi said gratefully. "But it was what I should have done – and it was for your pleasure and excitement, was it not? I only hope that you will enjoy the gown and slippers and purse. It was just a little thank you to you for the many things you have helped me through," Kouji replied.

"Helped… you through?" Izumi questioned, looking into his eyes. Kouji nodded and stared up into the white ceiling above them where they could see people walking around and shops with neon signs glaring out.

"H… how?" Izumi questioned, almost afraid to ask. "Well, Izumi-chan, you will find out soon enough. For now I hope that those dress accessories will make your gown much more beautiful," Kouji replied.

"Kouji-kun," Izumi almost whispered. "Hm?" he replied. "Well… you've helped me too – and in so many ways. I could never have done anything without you," she explained, her eyes turning a modest green.

"Done anything?" he replied in a shocked tone. "Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten that dress. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be going to the back-to-school prom! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't feel l – happiness," Izumi explained, but held her tongue from that last word.

_Love? Izumi, you baka, were you just going to say love? What are you thinking?!_ Izumi's mind hailed powerfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Ooh, love? ;; Okay, I wasn't sure about the yen thing, so I made it up! Don't get angry if I get it wrong! --;; Anyways, read and review! Ja!


End file.
